


It's Only Time

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Yunho can see into the future.





	It's Only Time

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on July 11 of 2011

Yunho can see into the future. He can’t control it: it’s like he’s pushed forward into a reality wherein he’s suddenly old and his bones crack a little more than usual when he stretches. It’s confusing; his apartment is different, filled with possessions he’s yet to hold sentiment to and the windows stretch out over a suburban street, a stark contrast from his normal city skyline. Frames line the shelves and Yunho barely recognises the elderly man in them as himself, let alone the place or occasion.

More than anything it’s terrifying, because the man who wakes up next to him- the man lying beside him- is not Changmin. It’s not the lover he remembers, the one with long legs, a wry smile and cutting wit and it pains him to think his future doesn’t hold a place for Changmin.  
This man is old too, tight wrinkles surround his eyes in a way that makes it clear this future man smiles often and quite brightly judging by the way he always dazzles Yunho, even through the thick haze of confusion. He has silver hair, plump lips and skin that is unblemished with age, simply defined by soft lines. It shocks Yunho to see his own body aged. Eyesight diminished, his hair speckled with grey, deep creases in his forehead and Yunho thinks he always worried too much. Yunho decides when he returns to the past- to Changmin- he needn’t worry too much. He’s going to live until he is quite old after all.

Sometimes Yunho tries to put together a timeline. He glances at pictures on the wall, tracing mountains he doesn’t remember travelling to before gazing at the back of his hand, soft, papery and lines spreading like intricate road maps, a sure record of everywhere he’s been to reach this moment. He tries not to flinch when the future man wraps arms around him, hands clasped over his now slightly padded stomach. He’s oddly reassuring in a way Yunho can’t quite explain. There is a soothing quality to the man and Yunho can rarely bring himself to hurt this man who cares for him just because he hasn’t reached this point in time yet.

Sometimes though, Yunho thinks he knows. When Yunho asks his name and he whispers, ‘Junsu,’ voice soft and husky and his eyes are always so kind. He shows Yunho photos and it’s like putting together a puzzle where the edges are too obscure and warped to fit. There’s a photo of Changmin, and although Yunho never asks about it, Junsu catches him staring at it, caressing the picture through the shiny plastic cover.

Junsu clearly loves him and Yunho is sure that in this future, Yunho must love him back. He has glimpses of a younger Junsu, of dancing together, he experiences a picnic where it rained all day and they sat in a cave for shelter, both too petrified to explore too deep in the darkened cavern. The bubbling laughter is overly familiar and now when Yunho is with Changmin, he thinks he hears it in the distance.

Yunho starts to write things down. He writes what he knows – Changmin, his family, the university and he writes what he has gathered so far. Everyday he rereads it and finds himself a little surprised by how much he’s forgotten and how the little red book still looks brand new even in the future. Sometimes he finds little notes in handwriting far too different to have ever been his, crossing out what he’s written as though correcting the entry or adding additional remarks Yunho knows are not his perspective.

The disruption bothers Yunho more than he would like. He can’t keep track of the constant changes, can’t halt the excursions into the future and half the time he’s certain he has a paper due for Economics the next day. All he wants some days is Changmin - snappy and sometimes insensitive Changmin, but the consistent love he knows so well. He lashes out at Junsu when he’s at his most exhausted, the constantly twisting timelines stressing him out and he finds himself increasingly irritable being trapped in a body wracked with pain and limitations. If he sounds accusatory in the questions he shoots at Junsu, the man never says anything, though Yunho can tell he’s slightly hurt as he brings Yunho books and tucks him into bed. Yunho’s not sure why Junsu feeds him his soup; he’s sure he could do it himself but oh, his hand shakes and trembles when he tries to grasp the spoon. He’s fairly certain his last meal was a blueberry muffin Changmin bought him from the cafeteria that morning and he should be hungrier than he feels, the soup bringing waves of nausea as it sticks to his dry throat but he’s too exhausted to care as he falls asleep.

Yunho overhears Junsu saying, ‘No, it’s okay. I love him, I want to,’ and wonders who he’s dismissing so casually, smiling with tears in his eyes. He lets Junsu hold him, enjoying the affection and nonsensical chatter. They make love and Junsu knows all the ins and outs of his body, every way to make Yunho forget the past and simply dwell in the pleasure of this future reality. It’s considerably gentler and slower than what he’s come to expect with Changmin but Junsu treats him like he’s precious, loved and he comes when Yunho croons his name.

He finds himself increasingly stuck in the future. It hurts him because he feels like he has lived little of his youth, has missed out on great beginnings and forgotten tragic partings. He’s grown used to the idea of his life with Junsu but he still misses Changmin- expects Changmin when he wakes in the morning. His body grows weak and decrepit but Junsu is still all soft smiles and soothing hands on his shoulders, content just to sit in silence. He doesn’t add anything else to his red book, his hands shake too much to hold pen to paper but sometimes Junsu passes it to him wordlessly and they flip through the pages, fresh photos of their wizened faces smiling back at them. Junsu tells him stories and Yunho recollects his own little memories- a little blue boat and a smile that shines brighter than day. On the very last page, written in shaky handwriting in detailed description is a page dedicated to the day Yunho and Junsu fell in love, so Yunho never forgets.


End file.
